captainwarbonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Military
Imperial Military The Imperial Military is under the good command of President Blue. It is allies with The EITC, and The Royal Navy, it also is allies with Pirates. The Imperial Military is also accepting new recruits, if you are interested message me on my Message Wall to sign up! The Imperial Military also is connected to The Secret Branch of Imperial Team. Current Status The Imperial Military is Assisting The Armed Guard With The War on Spain. The Imperial Military is Also Fighting Off The Chinese Communist In Asia. Ranks/Classes The Imperial Military has ranks and classes to help determine authority. Below is a list of ranks and classes that The Imperial Military has. Ranks President***** (IMP): Blue Vice President (IMO1): 5-Star Admiral (IMO2): 4-Star Admiral (IMO3): 3-Star Admiral (IMO4): 2-Star Admiral (IMO5): 1-Star Admiral (IMO6): Admiral**** (IMO7): 5-Star General (IMV1): 4-Star General (IMV2): 3-Star General (IMV3): 2-Star General (IMV4): 1-Star General (IMV5): General (IMV6): Major*** (IMV7): Brigadier (IMS1): Colonel (IMS2): Captain (IMS3): Commander (IMS4): Officer (IMS5): Lieutenant (IMS6): Veteran** (IMS7): Corporal (IMT1): Sergeant (IMT2): Private (IMT3): Recruit* (IMT4): Samuel Callefitte, Infamous, Seadog, Freebooter Note: * = Trainee, ** = Soldier, *** = Veteran, **** = Officer, ***** = President Classes Imperial: Blue Supreme: Master: Elite: First Class: Special Ranks/Classes The Current Special Ranks Are: *Recruiter Navy The Imperial Navy is The Transportation Cause of The Imperial Army. It also Provides Bombardment, and Also Naval Combat. The Fleet of Honor The Fleet of Speed Temporals Temporal Fleets are Fleets that Are Made For Certain Occasions. When the Mission is Finished, The Ships Revert to Their Original Fleets. Each Temproal Fleet has The Following Positions: *Leader, The Leader is in Charge of the Whole Fleet. It's Captain, Is Considered a "Temporal Admiral". *Co-Leader, They are Second in Charge of the Whole Fleet. If the Leader is Sunk, the Co-Leader Takes Charge. *Battleship, These Ships are the Sea-to-Sea Combat Ships. They Protect The Fleet While It's Sailing to Their Destination. *Destroyer, These Ships are The Bombardment Ships, They Bombard the Coast While The Troops Land. Sometimes They Aren't Put in A Temporal Fleet. *Carrier, These Ships Carry the Troops, Most of the Ships are Carriers. Though Some Might Not Be, They are Essential for Landings. The Combined Pacific Fleet The Combined Pacific Fleet was Used for the War on China. It was to Set Sail West, Around the Pacific, Until It Hit Japan. The Purpose of This Movement was To Liberate Japan from China, Since Japan was Invaded by China. Bases of Operation ( I will Add Pages of The Bases Later ) Forts Fort Trade - Port Royal ( Fort Charles ) Fort Fire - Padres Del Fuego ( Fort Dundee ) Fort Royal - Kingshead Fort Dark - Thieves' Den ( Tortuga ) Fort Superior - Royal Caverns ( Port Royal ) Encampments Camp Checkout - Fort Trade Camp Skeleton - Padres Del Fuego ( At The Back ) Camp Outpost - Tortuga Camp Death - Thieves' Den ( Camp for Prisoners ) Camp Blood - Royal Caverns ( Camp for Prisoners ) Camp Torture - Catacombs ( Camp for Prisoners ) Camp Pain - Mines ( Camp for Prisoners ) Docking Bays Dock Commerce - Port Royal Dock Coin - Tortuga Dock Gold - Padres Del Fuego Dock Hope - Raven's Cove Treasureholds Supplies Treasurehold - Rumrunner's Isle Welfare Treasurehold 1 - Devil's Anvil ( Barbossa's Grotto ) Welfare Treasurehold 2 - Isla Tormenta ( Gold Room ) Testing Areas Testing Area 1 - Isla Cangrejos Testing Area 2 - Cutthroat Isle Testing Area 3 - Outcast Isle Bases Diplomacy Base - Raven's Cove French Base - Ile D'Etable De Porc Spanish Base - Isla De La Avaricia ( No Longer in Use, Due To the War on Spain ) Pirata Base - Tortuga Inter-National Associations Green = Allied, ''Yellow = Uneasy,'' '''Red = War ' *'Switzerland - Green''' *'USA - Green' *'Germany - Green' *'UK - Green' *'France - Green' *'Russia - Green' *'Japan - Green ' *China - Red *'Brazil - Green' *'Italy - Green' *Spain - Red *'UCA ( United Countries of Africa ) - Green' *'Australia - Green' *'India - Green' *'Mexico - Green' *'Canada - Green' *'Ireland - Green' *'Greece - Green' *'Poland - Green' *'Korea - Green' *'Vietnam - Green' *'UCP ( United Countries of The Pacific ) - Green' *'Mongolia - Green' Wanted The Following Men and Women are Wanted, Reward Paid in Imperial Pounds of Gold. Sign Up Requirements To Sign Up, for The Imperial Military You ''MUST AND I MEAN MUST ''Complete These Requirements: *Talk to a Recruiter ( Recruiters will be Italicatized ). *Friend/Very Well Know With The President. *Fill Out Your Application, **Put Why You Want To Join **Fill in a List of Previous Guilds **Fill out a List of Friends *Graduate The Imperial Military College of Training *Be At Least a Maxed Basic **Maxed Basic Are: ***Level 14 Base Pirate Level ***Level 7 Sword Level ***Level 7 Gun Level ***Level 7 Voodoo Doll Level ***Level 7 Sailing Level ***Level 7 Cannon Level *You Resite and Memorize The Imperial Oath If all these Requirements Are Filled Out, You Can Tell The Recruiter to Officially Recruit You. Events These are Friendly Public Events Hosted by The Imperial Council. Be Sure to Catch Them! Current Events *Victory Party for Liberation of Japan. - Tokyo Old Events War Timeline War on Spain August 4, 2012 *The Imperial Military has Declared War on Spain. August 5, 2012 *The Imperial Military Meets With The Swiss, Discussing The First Strike on Spain. War on China August 4, 2012 *The Imperial Military has Declared War on China. *Fellow Asain Countries have Become Uneasy With The Imperial Military. These Countries are: Russia, Mongolia, Korea, and Vietnam. *The Dark-Blade Eagle Ports in Tokyo, Dropping Off Troops for the War on China. *The Dark Eagle Makes an Emergency Run to Drop Off Left-Behind Troops to Tokyo. *Intelligence Reports That The Chinese have Taken Tokyo! The Attack Troops are Delayed. August 5, 2012 *The Chinese Have Captured the Troops in Tokyo, in The House of Chung. *Italy, and Germany have Agreed to Assist with The Chinese Problem. *Japan is Captured by The Chinese. *Germany Sets Sail for Japan then China. *The Italy Sets Sail for Tokyo. *The Chinese Attack the Italian Ships. *The Dark Eagle Takes Over The Rescue of The Captured Troops. *The Troops have Been Rescued and Taken Back to Fort Trade. August 6, 2012 *The Dark-Blade Eagle, The Shadow Eagle, The Skysail Eagle, and The Lightning Eagle (Now Known as The " Combined Pacific Fleet ) Set Sail for Japan. August 7, 2012 *The Combined Pacific Fleet Sink the Chinese Coast Guard with Ease. *The Combined Pacific Fleet Lands it's Troops, and Have Begun Bombarding The Chinese Coast. *A Successful Beachhead Has Been Made. The Troops Await Further Orders to Liberate Tokyo. August 17, 2012 *The Germans Land on the Beachhead. August 18, 2012 *After a Long Wait, the Troops Charge into Tokyo. *Tokyo is Liberated, The Japanese Rebellion is Readied. August 19, 2012 *The Japanese take back Japan and Set Sail with The Imperial Military, and Germany to Go on the Offensive! *Italy Catches Up and Meets the Invasion Force off The Chinese Coast. August 20, 2012 *The Invasion Force Begins the Bombardment. August 21, 2012 *The Troops Land and Take the Coast with Ease. *A Successful Beachhead is Made. War on Vietnam August 7, 2012 *Vietnam Declares War on The Imperial Military, To Help Their Neighbors, China. *Vietnam Readies its ' War Machine ' to Attack The Imperial Military. August 8, 2012 *Imperial Senator Infamous Charges into The Vietnamese Parliament and Forces Peace. *The War is Over With no Battles or Anything. Category:Guilds Category:Imperial Military Category:Imperial Team